Farscape Encyclopedia Project:About
'-What the ''frell is the Farscape Encyclopedia Project?' The Farscape Encyclopedia Project (FEP); the internet's first ongoing effort to create the most complete and thorough database for one of the best sci-fi televison series: ''Farscape. '-Are you in anyway associated with the Jim Henson Company, the Sci Fi Channel or Hallmark Enterntainment?' No, this is currently a fan run site. However, I did intern at Sesame Street and met Henson people. Does that count? '-"Who are you and why did you start the FEP?"' My name's Adam Garcia. I am a graduate of Tisch School for the Arts at New York University, where I studied film production and currently work at prominent literary agency. I've been an avid fan of Farscape since the premiere episode. In between work, my film productions, my writing and my social life I - in theory - run the FEP. The FEP was started one day when I simply couldn't find a satisfactory definition of the Luxan Chase. Originally, I planned on writing the encyclopedia alone... and then I came to my senses. I posted an article with Red at Watch Farscape in early November 2003 and was immediately buried under emails from other Scapers eager to help. Currently the bulk of the site is run by ' Adam Roth', whom I've only met once in person, but is, in my personal opinion, a "Golden God". '-Did you take any liberties with any of the definitions?' No, all definitions are solely based on what was established in the show. '-Do you take into account the novels?' Only the original television series, and the Peacekeeper War mini-series, are considered canon. We include entries, such as characters, ships and weapons, that have appeared in the RPG or novels, however, these are not considered canon and noted as such. '-Is it "Scarran" or "Scarren?"' There's been much conjecture to the "correct" spelling of "Scarran." On many official sites the species has been referred to as either "Scarran" and/or "Scarren." While we could argue about this for frelling arns, if not cycles, the FEP considers "Scarran" to be the correct spelling. '- Is it "Eidelon" or "Eidolon?"' Similar to the Scarran/Scarren issue, but a bit more complicated to correct on this site. There has been no continuity on this site, but online research seems to indicate that "Eidelon" is the consenus at other prominent sites, and will hereby be the FEP "correct spelling". '-Why do still consider "Bad Timing" the Series Finale, when we have the Peacekeeper Wars?' While I would love to be able to consider episode 4.22 "Bad Timing" simply the fourth season finale, that is simply not the case. Both Brian Henson and David Kemper, including several members of the Farscape cast, have stated several times that there will be no fifth season, indicating that the Original Series (TOS) was abruptly concluded with cancellation of the show. The Peacekeeper Wars (PKW) concluded the story started in TOS, but as it is a separate production, it doesn't count as an extension of TOS. My hope is that I will have to create hundreds of more abbreviations for all the different Farscape mini series and movies. I've already written down a few in preparation: TNC, HCW, JCROA, DSCFS and IAOK. '-"Wait a minute, the Encyclopedia isn't complete! What the FRELL!!!"' Our policy is we'd rather be incomplete and correct than completely incorrect. If it means that it takes us more time to complete the Encyclopedia, so be it. It's also our hope that with the potential for the series' story continue in other mediums the site will always be forced to grow and expand. '-How can I help?' If you're interested in helping simply log in and start typing! All entries submitted become property of the site. We reserve the right to edit, rewrite or refuse entries. Thanks! We hope to hear from you soon! "...Look upward and share the wonders..." ---- FARSCAPE and all related characters and elements are trademarks of The Jim Henson Company. farscape-1.com is a fan run site and is in no way affiliated with The Jim Henson Company or The SCI FI Channel. Farscape and all related characters and elements are property of The Jim Henson Company, and are used here without permission